Rodina Class Super Carrier
''"Its god damned hangar has defenses" - ''Sukhoi Moskvin Pride of Exon's Navy The "motherland" class super carrier is a massive overhauled covenant ship outfitted with new weapons and supplemental armor. Measuring in at 95,013 feet, this massive ship is an intimidating ship to see on the battlefield. Although Exon preffers to keep these out of the main fight they are more then capable of defending themselves. Armaments Several Exon made hardlight AA/AAA - Disentegrates fighters or incoming warheads to minimize damage to the ship. Seven Energy Projectors - Technically banned for use in ground support but is still used in effortlessly destroying ships, The plasma is modulated making it more suitable for space combat (helping out with its low range) but Exon kept the same number of energy projectors used in the covenant war. Several Tiberium Reactors - Massivly boosts the CSOs already great shielding capabilities (although to fire an energy projector shields most be partially lowered) Spaced Tungsten and Dusted titanium supplemental plating - Making this ship a true jugernaught (also making it slow) Upgraded Plasma Weapons - such as plasma torpedos, modulated AA-AAA, plasma turrets. 6 tiberium engines - Making this rediculously slow ship move a tiny bit faster with less fuel. A-47 Proton colliders - 2 on the top of the CSO are all it needs, these proton colliders can dish out serious damage giving the CSO some room but these are normally the first system targetted and it isn't very effective at close range Flak Cannon emplacments - on the sides for close range broadside targets Manual Lock Guidance System Upgrade - the CSOs have a very nice targetting system enabling to hit almost anything no matter just how fast it's moving enabling the repulsor turrets to hit incoming archer missles and incoming enemy fighters with ease. They have been known to use the plasma torpedos to disable the ELA's MAC guns and rounds as they come. Forward Weaponry The new refits for Rudy and Rodina after having its frontal armor shot to pieces were extremely extensive. With almost the entire frontal "nose" of the ship needing to be rearmored and refit Exon decided to add weaponry to add onto the forward firepower of the vessel. Exon refitted the Rudy with 5 super MACs (3 in the "nose" and two on the wings) along with 8 regular MACs to give extreme forward long range firepower. The new ship is expected to be done in two months (After nippon conflict). These refits are also planned for the Rodina and Thel 'Chavam. CSOs Exon has 5 active duty CSOs ready and fit for combat. - "Rodina" The Motherland, the first and most experienced crew. - "Rudy" Red, The newest addition to the super fleet - "Red Dawn" The first CSO made since the human covenant war. - "Hammer" Rarely you'll see this ship without The Sickle - "Sickle" Rarely you'll see this ship without its sister ship Hammer and Sickle When these two where made they came off the dry dock the day Exon and Sangheilios formed to make the first 2 factions in the USSR. Although at the point they had trouble crewing them eventually that didn't become a problem. Now a days the ships "sail" together patrolling the inside of USSR space making them and their escorts Exon's biggest ships. Crew Its an honor to be part of a crew on this ship. All ships have seen experience in one way or another but the Rodina is like above has the most. Category:Exon Category:USSR Category:Ship Category:Super Cruiser